Gods Shine on You
by Jessica Knightly
Summary: What I think should happen when Neal and Kel get to the palace. NEAL AND KEL TO THE END!


Kel watched them from the other side of the room. They were happy together, belonged together. She shouldn't have cared. A couple of months ago she wouldn't have, but something had changed. She was sure how it had happened, but it had, she could not deny it. And now, now a deep pang of jealous coated her heart. He belonged to someone else.

It hadn't taken long for her to realize it. All she had to do was look at Dom's smiling face and feel none of the normal heart flutters that she did when his blues eyes looked at her. Instead it was a green stare that got to her. The sarcastic comments from him made her knees weak, come close to giving out on her. So now, only a few weeks before her two best friends' wedding, she had fallen in love with Neal, again.

Disgusted with herself, Kel said goodbye to Owen, and left the room. She could not stand the happy looks on her friends' faces any longer. Did she not deserve that happiness too? And yet, every time she came close to achieving it, it was ripped cruelly away from her. As she left she did not notice Yuki giving her a concerned look. She did not know that her best girl friend had noticed her long face, knew what it was for.

Kel reached her rooms quickly and once secure in the bedroom she collapsed to bed. Her red dress wrinkled under her, but she could not bring herself to care, even knowing how Larissa would scold her in the morning. Tonight she was too depressed, to tired to care.

There was a knock on her door, only a few minutes later. Kel was tempted not to answer it. She was so comfortable! When the knocking persisted, though, she crawled off the bed and walked slowly to the door. Her mood did not improve when she saw Yuki standing in front of her doorway.

"May I come in?" Yuki asked. Kel nodded and motioned Yuki in, closing the door tightly behind. Kel sat back on her bed, wearily watching her friend.

"I know why you left Kel," Yuki began.

"You know I don't like parties," Kel answered.

Yuki shook her head and knelt in front of Kel. "You can fool him. You can lie to him and yourself, but don't lie to me Kel. I knew you when you trained to hide, I know what emotions you try to keep hidden from me. Don't hide from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

Yuki sighed. "I can't do it Kel. I can't see you like this. Gods, I love him, but you mean more. You need to be strong, more than I do. You need to be loved, much more than I do."

"Why are you saying this?" Kel asked, in a timid voice.

Before Yuki could answer a knock on Kel's door interrupted them. "GO AWAY!" Kel growled. Laughter met their ears and moments later the door swung open to reveal Neal.

Yuki turned away from the door to look at Kel again, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Kel, I know you love him, more than anyone else possible can. You've lied to yourself long enough. I'll let go, if you do."

"Why are you doing this Yuki?" Kel whispered her own eyes leaking.

"Because you deserve it. Because I love you." They heard Neal shift at the doorway, lost in the conversation. Kel's eyes flickered to him, then back to Yuki. Yuki stood. "I'm sorry Kel. Really, I didn't want to do this to you, but I can't stand to see you so miserable." Yuki walked to the door, shoving Neal towards Kel. "I know who he loves, and it's you Kel, not me. I love him. You love him. And he loves you." Then she left a crying Kel and a confused Neal.

"Wha... What?" Neal stuttered. "W...Wh...Who are you talking about?"

Kel rolled over and stuff her face into a pillow. Neal walked to the bed, not used to seeing her so distraught. He sat on the bed, resting a hand on her lower back.

Kel rolled over again. "Do you love her?" she demanding, still crying.

Neal's eyebrows knotted together. "Of course I love Yuki," Neal answered.

"Then why aren't you going after her?"

"Because you're crying."

"So was she."

"True, but I've seen her cry before. I've never seen you cry before. And..." he stopped abruptly.

"And what?"

He sighed. Thinking over the conversation he had heard, he decided to take a very large chance. "And I love you more," he said softly.

Kel gasped slightly, and sat up, looking into his deep green eyes. "How... how do you love me?" she asked, thinking that perhaps he meant as a friend.

Neal smiled slightly and lowered his lips to hers. He broke away before she had a chance to kiss back. "Like an I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-kind-of-way."

Kel grinned and pushed herself into Neal's arms. They sat comfortably for a few minutes and then Neal groaned. "I have to go talk to Yuki, you know," he told her. She nodded in understanding. "But before I go I need to know something," Neal stated. He pulled away from her. "Do you love me?"

Kel shook her head. Neal looked pained. "I don't just love you Neal. I'm in love with you," she told him then brought her lips to his again, this time engaging in a much more passionate kiss. Slowly Neal broke away again, this time standing up.

"I'll be back soon Kel and we can continue this. I need to settle a few things about the wedding and all."

"And where with _**this**_ lead us?" she asked shyly.

Neal grinned at her, making her heart flutter. "We'll see won't we?" he asked slyly before turning and leaving her to ponder how sometimes, sometimes the gods really do shine on you.


End file.
